northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 171: What A Shock! Trouble Is Coming
Oracle 171: What A Shock! Trouble Is Coming (どのようなショック！ トラブルが現れている Dono yōna shokku! Toraburu ga arawarete iru) is the one hundred seventy-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After the Hayashibara Armored Fighters and the group of Chihiro unexpectedly disappeared, Emperor Ryuuen began to disappear his former allies, Triskaide and Archos, right before his eyes. Meanwhile, Miyuki managed to persuade the media representatives to do an action to end the crisis in Hirakawa City immediately. Plot As the battle gets intense, Anaira upgraded her armor form into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode and continued fighting against the Chariots. Kazumi and the members of the Vampire Squad, on the other hand, were also there to help her in her battle. Mayor Akazawa and Mateo, on the other hand, were frustrated when they saw her upgraded her armor form, that's why they attacked her using their respective weapons. But their attacks were ineffective and instead, they were deferred by her counterattack using her Armored Dagger. On the other hand; Yoshinori, Raijin and Nailea continued defeating the Chariot Soldiers along with the SAF and army troops. Kazumi, meanwhile, told Anaira that she will be the one who help her in her battle, which Anaira agreed. Then Mayor Akazawa and Mateo sent the two Armored Fighters to another location somewhere in Hirakawa City to continue their battle. After declaring State of Emergency within Hirakawa City, President Shinozaki asked the press people about their better suggestions in order to help the Armored Fighters and also the authorities to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots. But no one replied to her question, until Miyuki volunteered herself to be the one who will answer the question coming from the President. Then she said that everyone from the press people will do any action/contribution to the heroes who were currently risking their lives in danger to save the city. But the press people told her that they can't do any action or they can't contribute to them since they were just only send news updates to everyone. Miyuki, who profounds sadness in her face, insisted that sending news updates was not only the job of a news reporter and in fact, she told them that several of her fellow news reporters in TransHead TV, including their news department head and senior news journalist, Anaira, became the Armored Fighters and they were currently risking their lives in danger in order to save the city. Then she asked the press people if they were contented just to cover what's happening in Hirakawa City while the Chariots continue destroying it. In other part of Hirakawa City, Emperor Ryuuen saw Triskaide and Archos defeating the Chariots. Then he greeted them for their victory, but they asked him about his purpose. Emperor Ryuuen told them that he came just to challenge them in a battle, in which Triskaide and Archos were agreed. Afterwards, they've ended up in a do-or-die battle in which their lives will be at risk. Meanwhile, Mashiro and Akiko finally reached to Sawada District and there, they continue fighting against the Chariot Soldiers who were there to create a massive destruction. Then they told them that they will never let the enemies gain victory, and defeated the Chariot Soldiers afterwards. After the battle, Mashiro and Akiko went somewhere in the city to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Back to the emergency press conference, some of the media representatives were finally agreed what Miyuki said. Then they told her that they were not contented on what they were doing. Also, they said that they will do also their action in order to help the authorities and the Armored Fighters in order to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots, which was agreed by President Shinozaki. Then President Shinozaki set up a plan to help the Armored Fighters and the authorities who were currently fighting. In TransHead TV Media Center, everyone were shocked what Miyuki did. Then Iori said that was her real self — being a positive thinker. Ryoma, on the other hand, described Miyuki as a person who never gives up in obstacles, just like the Armored Fighters did. One of the evacuees told them that they must also do their action to help the Armored Fighters to save Hirakawa City. Iori agreed what she said, and he told them to start to set up their plan. Meanwhile, Alejandra finally came back to Hirakawa City and there, she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 09 and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos felt having a difficulty in facing Emperor Ryuuen in a battle, but they shrugged it off. As he noticed that they were having difficulty in fighting, Emperor Ryuuen started to fire at them using light beams. Then he asked them if they can be able to defeat him in their condition, but Triskaide and Archos told him that they will never give up in their battle for Hirakawa City and its residents. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, got surprised on what they said because he thought in his mind that they were against him because he was agreed on Mayor Akazawa's move, but unknown to him that they were going to betray him and became allies of the Armored Fighters. As he used his final attack, he told them that they were going to disappear just like he did on the other Armored Fighters. Afterwards, Triskaide and Archos were finally disappeared after they suffered from the final attack. In a location somewhere in Hirakawa City, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo continued fighting against Anaira and her comrades along with their henchmen. Then they continued attacking her using their respective weapons. Suffered from damages due to several attacks, Anaira never lose hope and upgraded her armor form into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode. Using her Armored Naginata, she continued performing counterattacks against their attacks, making them suffered from damage. On the other hand, Kazumi and other members of the Vampire Squad unexpectedly went to another location somewhere in the city and faced an army of Chariot Soldiers there. But Hiroya and Toshihiko came in and attacked them swiftly, causing them to suffer. Disgusted in her action, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo had no choice but to use their respective finishers — the Magnum Ray Blast and Negative Slash — to defeat her immediately. Unfortunately, this became ineffective as Anaira upgraded again her armor form into Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode and blocked their finishing attacks using her Infinity Gun Blade. Then she started to attack them swiftly and simultaneously, causing them to suffer more damage. As the battle ends, she used her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash, causing them to defeat and died afterwards. As she nears the dead bodies of Mayor Akazawa and Mateo, she told them that the mission of the Chariots will never be accomplished, and left. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 21, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 76, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 106, and Codename: Kaede Target 1. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes